Protecting Her Secret
by MonophonicDreams
Summary: Summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello, once again I have taken on the task of writing for you lovely people. My writing has changed- only slightly, but I will continue the stories I had promised to finish. Now. Due to the Twins no longer on the site with me. They have lives now. I will be taking over writing some of the stories they began. Such a this one currently, and My Love. They had asked me to finish them if I could. A promise is a promise, I am continuing them.**_

 _ **Summary: After the final battle, she had wished upon the jewel. To bring the people she loved back. Selfish she was ripped away from her loved ones grasp. In a new world she was confused, they walked on water and wore strange clothing. But. None the less she had a task to finish there. She would do as so in return to her world with her loved ones.**_

 _ **Rating: To Be On The Safe Side; MA (if you are under the age of eighteen and are reading this, please have a parent's permission. Thank you- MonophonicDreams!)**_

 _ **Pairing: Kakashi Hatake / Kagome Higurashi**_

 _ **Title: Protecting Her Secret**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Inuyasha / Naruto are own by the respectful owners. I own nothing, the only thing I own is the original characters I insert.**_

 _ **Chapter 1; Final Moments**_

Her pants were muffled by the back of her hand as she wiped the blood away from her lip, her sapphire orbs narrowed in anger towards the enemy she had been fighting. She knew if she pushed herself to hard she would lose. And she wanted to win. With determination she rose the bow- an arrow charged with her miko ki already, aligning it with the male she had been fighting for so long.

" _Die Naraku!_ " She cried out releasing the arrow.

Watching it soar through the space she then cried out with happiness, it had hit the mark! The battle was over! Smiling she turned to look behind her, the people she loved were suppose to be watching her. Her eyes widened before she looked down. That was right... They had died in battle. Sinking to her knees she released a scream as she began to sob, curling into herself she shut down ingnoring the world around her. Their blood was on her hands. If she was stronger. If she knew what she was doing. Only if she hadn't been here. They would have won. They would have been alive.

Her head snapped up grabbing the small pinkish jewel within her top, looking down at it she could see all the suffering for it. Gripping it tightly she pushed herself up, she had to try. She would bring them back.

"Midoriko! I wish for everyone who had suffered at the hands of Naraku to be brought back!"

 _"You wish for a selfish wish."_

"I don't care! They died because of me! They never got to live their life." Her voice softened to a small whisper, "I'll become one with the Shikon. The guardian. And when I die. It dies with me."

 _"My dear child, I shall grant your wish. In return for your new vow, you will have two lives. The Shikon and yours. You will never be at rest, demons will pursue you wanting to claim the jewel as their own."_

"I understand," lowering her head she kept her gaze on the ground.

This was for the best, her loved ones would have their live again. She would leave the second she knew they were alive once again. A small whimper of pain came from her as the jewel fused with her body, her heart. Clenching her chest she collasped. That was the last thing she remembered...

 _ **A/N: Yes, chapter 1 is short. I am saving the longer chapter for later. Now lets get down to business. I am in need of a beta, I have been out of school for a while now and I seem to have reverted to comma splices. Seeing as I don't have my English teachers there with me to tell me what I have done wrong. I don't see them anymore. If you notice them please inform me through messaging. I will gladly edit this until the mistakes are fixed.**_

 _ **Further more, I will be posting updates and progress of each story on my Instagram, Twitter most likely and Tumblr. Instagram mostly. If you wish to be updated on the progress of each chapter and story, please follow (MonophonicDreams). Or if you have any suggestions for stories or an indiviual chapter comment and tell me. I am always reading the reviews!**_

 _ **\- MonophonicDreams**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: After the final battle, she had wished upon the jewel. To bring the people she loved back. Selfish she was ripped away from her loved ones grasp. In a new world she was confused, they walked on water and wore strange clothing. But. None the less she had a task to finish there. She would do as so in return to her world with her loved ones.**_

 _ **Rating: To Be On The Safe Side; MA (if you are under the age of eighteen and are reading this, please have a parent's permission. Thank you- MonophonicDreams!)**_

 _ **Pairing: Kakashi Hatake / Kagome Higurashi**_

 _ **Title: Protecting Her Secret**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Inuyasha / Naruto are own by the respectful owners. I own nothing, the only thing I own is the original characters I insert.**_

 _ **Chapter 2; Raindrops**_

* * *

A soft groan came from her as she shifted, she was outside for sure. The cold ground could agree with her on that. Opening her eyes she glanced around- it looked like the Fedual Era but she wasn't sure. Sitting up she rubbed the side of her head, where was she though? The bushes around her rustled causing her to quickly stand, reaching out for her bow she froze. It wasn't with her. She was in trouble. The only thing she had was that bright yellow bag of hers, quickly throwing it on her back she glanced around.

Shifting into a potistion she could fight with she waited for whatever it was to show itself, when nothing came she took a step back. The rustling had yet to stop. Now it was actually scaring her.

Gathering her courage she stood tall and proud, "who is there?! Show yourself!"

"Oh she speaks," it was a male's voice.

She took a step back seeing two men come from where the sound came from, "who are you?"

"Look at that outfit, ya think it's a bit tight?"

Glancing down at her appearance she drew her brows together in confusion, she was wearing traditonal miko garbs. A cry of shock came when she was grabbed. Oh hell no! Twisting in the grasp she brought her leg up kicking them back before dashing away. She needed to find her loved ones in order to find her weapon to protect herself. Then she could handle these jerks. Ducking under a low brach she grabbed it waiting for them to come, seeing nothing she released it then cried out when she was grabbed.

"Gotcha."

"Let go of me you filthy swine!" She cried out trying to turn to hit the male, "you'll regret this! When Sesshoumaru-sama finds out you are harming his imouto, you'll be dead!"

"HA! Listen to her. She's fiesty."

"I said release me!" She felt the fabric of her haori rip as she turned bringing her fist up hitting the male, being released she quickly ran. "Inu-YASHA!"

Tripping- of course right, she fell face first into the ground, pushing herself up she felt tears threatening to build. This was unfair. Where were her friends? Hearing rustling she quickly looked behind her, they found her again. Unwillingly the tears finally fell free rolling down her cheeks hitting the ground. She heard them laugh and joke about her crying. She wanted to purify them into ashes but... they were human. She couldn't do that...

Seeing the one she had been hitting take a step forward she moved back. It happened so fast. A flash of silver came followed by the men crying out. She couldn't keep up with the movements. But she knew it had to be Inuyasha. Quickly standing she clasped her hands together over her chest watching the blurred movements. He came to save her. Flushing she took a step forward when the fighting had stopped only to freeze. It wasn't Inuyasha. He was injured though. Most likely from the men who had been after her.

Hearing movement she quickly grabbed a fallen branch- one she could actually handle, and swung it towards the male going to attack the person who had saved her. With satisfaction she watched the men quickly retreat. Dropping the branch she turned to the male, who now was kneeling on the ground holding his chest.

"Thank you," she smiled weakly, "you're injured. Let me see."

"Where are you from?"

She could hear him speaking through clenched teeth, opening her mouth to speak she was cut short when a clap echoed in the sky. Looking up she cursed weakly in which it was soon followed by a waterfall of rain. Smiling weakly towards the male she quickly steaded him.

"Lets find a place to stay, I can look at the wound properly."

Stumbling past the enterance of an abandoned hut, must have been used for travelers. She hoped. She eased the male down against a pile of hay she kneeled down beside him removing her bag. Digging through it she grabbed the first aid kit she kept in there during her journeys. She quickly opened it, glancing back towards him she noticed he had fallen into a slumber. Good. He wouldn't stop her treatments. Her face heated up, she sounded like a pervert.

Timidly she unzipped the strange jacket and pulled his shirt up, feeling him stir slightly she froze. Please stay asleep, she continued to repeat in her head. The second he went back into the slumber she quickly set to work. That consisted of washing the area, which was covered with blood, then put ointment over it and bandage it. Once done she lowered his shirt, he got hurt because of her. Even in this strange place she was hurting people.

Looking down at her lap she sighed, this must be her destiny to harm others. She should change, her haori was torn and she didn't want to walk around with it on like that. Digging through her bag she pulled out a similar haori, she was glad she came prepared for that. Quickly stripping the top she replaced it with the one she grabbed.

With the change she walked to the entry way looking out at the rain, it would be a bit before she could go out looking for herbs. The rain soothed her mind, it was a peaceful thing. It always had been when she was traveling. Her mind went straight to her past lover. Sadly smiling she looked down at her hand- the last moments between them was him asking her to become his. In which she gladly accepted. That was the one thing she desprately wanted.

Feeling something run down her cheeks she blinked timidly touching them, looking down at her hand her eyes widened slightly. She had been crying. For how long? Shaking her head she sunk down to the ground continuing to watch the rain and sadly cry.

* * *

 _ **A/N: *insert cute anime face* I finished a chapter! And it's longer! xD Sorry. Every Monday and Friday. I will try to update. A Kitsune's Love is still in typing process. But PHS, is on the go. Chapter 3 is currently being written as I speak. If you wish to know updates outside of this, follow MonophonicDreams Instagram, I will be posting outfits that Kagome will be wearing. Like the new one she has. :x I wasn't suppose to tell! Dang.**_

 _ **I'm still looking for a beta. If anyone is interested please tell me! Just throw a message at me there if you are interested. Or if you would like me to add anything into this story, or what you would like to see.**_

 _ **Favorite, Follow, Review!**_

 _ **-MonophonicDreams**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: After the final battle, she had wished upon the jewel. To bring the people she loved back. Selfish she was ripped away from her loved ones grasp. In a new world she was confused, they walked on water and wore strange clothing. But. None the less she had a task to finish there. She would do as so in return to her world with her loved ones.**

 **Rating: To Be On The Safe Side; MA (if you are under the age of eighteen and are reading this, please have a parent's permission. Thank you- MonophonicDreams!)**

 **Pairing: Kakashi Hatake / Kagome Higurashi**

 **Title: Protecting Her Secret**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha / Naruto are own by the respectful owners. I own nothing, the only thing I own is the original characters I insert.**

 **Chapter 3; Kindness**

Groaning she opened her eyes shifting, when had she laid down? Quickly glancing towards the male she had helped she saw that he was still in a slumber. Good. Turning her gaze outside she saw that it had stopped raining. Even better. Standing she stretched, this ground was uncomfortable that was for sure, sighing she relaxed her body walking to the male. Kneeling beside him she carefully removed the strange head band he had on, once she took it off she placed a hand on his forehead then moved it to her own. Her brow knitted together, he was running a fever. That wasn't good.

Cursing she quickly grabbed her bag she dug through it pulling out a bowl followed by the old haori she had, ripping the fabric she made a makeshift rag. In a quick movement she went outside, water. Cool water. Glancing around she saw a small stream of water, with a smile she ran to it gathering water before returning to the small hut. She knelt beside him again dipping the makeshift rag into the cool water placing it on his forehead. He needed something to cover him up...

Going to her back again she dug through it in hopes of finding something, only to find nothing. She found some coins. Could this work to buy something for him...? Chewing her lip she glanced down at him, she didn't want to leave him alone for so long... But she needed him to regain his health. Standing she quickly made her way outside of the hut, standing at the entrance she closed her eyes thinking of a barrier. That is how she was taught. After a few seconds she smiled feeling her energy wrap around the hut keeping unwanted guests away.

"A small village...?" She allowed her senses to pull her in the direction of humans, "that way!"

Without a second thought she was running down the path to where her senses were pulling her. Soft pants passed her lips as she continued to run, she didn't stop to catch her breath. She wanted to help the male she caused to get injuried. Seeing people she smiled, it was as if she were home. The village looked like the ones she was use to. Glancing around she noticed that a small stand had blankets. The gods were helping her now. Quickly walking up to it she grabbed a blanket, it was soft and light. Enough to keep him warm. Perfect.

"How much?" She asked between small pants.

The stand owner blinked looking at her, "that will be 15."

Looking down at the coins in her hand she counted, she hoped they would accept it. "Will this cover it?"

He looked down at her hand then back up to her, "no."

Unknowingly tears started to come forth, she would fail this male she was helping. "How much more?"

"Lady, this isn't even correct money. Until you get the correct money you don't get this."

She went to protest the second the blanket was ripped from her grasp, "a friend of mine needs that!"

"Well they won't get it now will they."

"Here," a new voice said causing to jump.

Glancing she took a step back, the male was taller than her- she only came to his bicep. Then again she was short compared to most. His orange hair was mostly pushed back. His aura... it screamed dangerous but still misunderstood. Smiling timidly she accepted the blanket when the male offered it to her.

"Thank you so much!" Even though her mind screamed at her to run she stood in her place smiling up at the taller male.

She saw him weakly smile before looking down, "you are trying to help a friend. There is no need to thank me."

"Still thank-" her eyes widened feeling something prod at the energy she left around the hut, "I'm sorry I have to go!" Quickly running she glanced behind her with a final wave, "thank you again Mister!"

She tried to picture herself as fast as her wolf friend, she needed to be that fast. Hurrying she strengthened the energry around it, who the hell was trying to get into it?! Seeing the hut she quickly went into the trees, there was those two men who tried to grab her. Setting the blanket down in a dry stop she creeped up closer, she had to get them away. Remember the training, her mind continued to tell her. With determination she exited the wooded area.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" She called out, "get away from here!"

"See I told you that she'd be here," the one she had attacked said.

"Get away from here now."

She jumped back from the daggers thrown at her, quickly moving forward she grabbed them from the ground. These could protect her, crouching down she waited for them to move. Instead she saw they had fear written on their faces before fleeing. Confused she glanced behind her, nothing was there. Strange. Quickly grabbing the blanket she hurried into the hut, he was up. Cursing herself she rushed to his side, removing the makeshift rag she dipped it into the still cool water. Rigging it out she placed it on his forehead again then covered him with the blanket.

"How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?"

"Higurashi Kagome," she said softly, "you?"

"Hatake."

 **A/N: ANOTHER ONE FINISHED! *dances wildly* The Twins would be so proud the story is continuing! *tears* Anyways! For updates on the story, and other stuff Follow MonophonicDreams Instagram. Images of the story will be uploaded there, and updates!**

 **\- MonophonicDreams**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: After the final battle, she had wished upon the jewel. To bring the people she loved back. Selfish she was ripped away from her loved ones grasp. In a new world she was confused, they walked on water and wore strange clothing. But. None the less she had a task to finish there. She would do as so in return to her world with her loved ones.**

 **Rating: To Be On The Safe Side; MA (if you are under the age of eighteen and are reading this, please have a parent's permission. Thank you- MonophonicDreams!)**

 **Pairing: Kakashi Hatake / Kagome Higurashi**

 **Title: Protecting Her Secret**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha / Naruto are own by the respectful owners. I own nothing, the only thing I own is the original characters I insert.**

 **Chapter4; Open Wounds**

She stayed by his side even though he showed no interest in her help, it upset her that he would do that after she saved him. She guessed it had to be like with Inuyasha. He wanted to be strong, not to rely on anyone. Sighing sadly she glared up at Hatake as he made an attempt to push away the ointment she made. It was close for her to slap him. So close. Huffing she continued to glare at him as she continued to place the healing ointment on his wound.

"As I said, I don't need your help."

Slapping the guaze she had on the wound she felt him flinch, frowning she sighed, "Hatake-san. Stop fighting. I'm here to help you."

"If you are here to help, then use the medical jutsu."

Confused she blinked looking at him, "what?"

She felt him sigh as well as heard him, "medical jutsu. Heal the wound."

"That is what I am doing," her brows drew together.

"You are putting ointments on the wound, as if it was a scratch. If you were a medic you would have used your chakra."

"Look, that is all I can do."

Even though it was a whisper she heard it, "weak." [1]

Her eyes widened, standing quickly she looked down at him. She wouldn't allow another male to call her weak, she felt her energy spark up in anger. "Look here! I'm still in training! I never got to finish learning how to use my miko ki. My Master was killed as well as my aniki! You are lucky that I am helping you!" Kneeling down beside him she finished dressing the wound, "I'm going to hunt. Don't try to leave. My barrier won't allow you to."

She didn't wait for him to speak before she left, her hand was tightly wrapped around the makeshift bow she made in order to hunt and protect them. Closing her eyes she listened for rustling, it usually meant that animals were around. Her senses would tell her otherwise if it was a human or demon, did this place have demons? Knotching an arrow; made from sharpened sticks, she released it. A satisfying high pitch squeak came, rabbit. She quickly knotched another arrow, succeding in killing another rabbit. After years of hunting them in the past, she knew the sounds of the animals.

Grabbing the small animals she returned to the hut, she frowned seeing Hatake trying to move. With a sigh she set the rabbits by the entrance moving to his side, helping him sit up she returned to the rabbits. Tying her sleeves back she pulled out the strange shaped dagger beginning to skin the small animal. She could feel his eyes on her, she chose to ignore it for the time being. He had insulted her, she would hold that against him for now.

"What village are you from?"

"Why?"

"So I can return you to your village."

Lowering the dagger and animal she frowned, "you can't."

"Why not?"

Glancing back at him she smiled sadly, "because my village no longer exists."

"What do you mean?"

Setting the rabbit down she wiped her hands off, "my village was destroied in the final battle with Naraku. I don't have a home. Well not now, maybe in a bit. A village does need a miko, right?"

"They don't exist."

"Uh. I think they do seeing as I am one," she huffed, "I have been for the past four years. Ever since the Shikon No Tama was ripped from my body." Her hand unknownigly found its way to her chest.

"Miko's do not exist, they are a myth."

Lowering her hand she shook her head, "Hatake-san. I am a miko. What do you think is keeping us safe now? Not you, but my miko ki." She said softly, "I wish there was a way I can show you."

She was use to people doubting her ability to use miko ki, it was as if old wounds were opening. With this new place she should be able to change herself. But... she couldn't. Returning to the rabbits she used some of the water she gathered to rinse off the blood off of them. Shifting she grabbed a few of the twigs she had gathered, grabbing the small matches she frowned. This was the last one... She hoped Hatake was healed enough tomorrow to return to his home.

Liting it she put it in with the twigs setting them on fire before adding logs, once the fire was high enough she placed the rabbits over it. "Hopefully tomorrow you can return to your village."

"And what of you?"

She glanced towards him, "I'll be fine. I will help you to your village then I will leave. Your village seemed to have mikos so I am not needed there."

"If you are a miko then you cannot travel by yourself," she blinked glancing towards him again. His tone was slightly off from the one he had been using towards her.

"I'll be fine, I'm able to take care of myself."

"No. Mikos are a myth here, if anyone finds out you are a miko then they will use you as a weapon."

Her eyes widened looking at him, "there are no others like me..."

"Maidens who look after shrines yes, but a real miko... No."

It felt as if her heart clenched at the words, she was the only one. Bowing her head she tried to hold tears back, why would Midoriko send her to this place? It was torture...

"Higurashi, are you a miko?"

Looking up at him with teary eyes she shook, "y-yes."

 **A/N: [1] Kakashi is frustrated that he cannot do anything. I wanted him to revert to things that she was use to being called, he didn't know. But I wanted to have that spark of anger flash through her. To show him that she wouldn't allow others to walk over her like that.**

 **-MonophonicDreams**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: After the final battle, she had wished upon the jewel. To bring the people she loved back. Selfish she was ripped away from her loved ones grasp. In a new world she was confused, they walked on water and wore strange clothing. But. None the less she had a task to finish there. She would do as so in return to her world with her loved ones.**_

 _ **Rating: To Be On The Safe Side; MA (if you are under the age of eighteen and are reading this, please have a parent's permission. Thank you- MonophonicDreams!)**_

 _ **Pairing: Kakashi Hatake / Kagome Higurashi**_

 _ **Title: Protecting Her Secret**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Inuyasha / Naruto are own by the respectful owners. I own nothing, the only thing I own is the original characters I insert.**_

 _ **Chapter 5; Promise**_

He wasn't healed yet, she felt defeated by that, her ointments weren't working. She had to go back to the village where she got the blanket, Hatake said that she wouldn't blend in with the outfit she was wearing besides that she had torn it a bit. Thus her new outfit change. She cut her hakamas into a skirt, keeping the top part, that was what she was doing. Sewing the hem of her new skirt, her haori was cut into a jacket like top. A part of her hakamas made into a hood, she had it held together by the zipper from the inside of her bag. To her it looked cute. She just needed something underneath it.

Grabbing her bag she left majority of the items there, "Hatake-san. I am going to a small village down the path, it won't take more than an hour. If I am not back within that time then return to your village."

"Wait un-"

"I need to get supplies," she interupted him, "without a few of the supplies we need then we are in trouble."

Biting her thumb she rubbed her blood on the wood, "what are you doing?"

"This will allow only you to leave, remember what I said." With a smile she waved to him heading towards the village.

She jogged towards it this time instead of running like she had done at first, seeing it come into sight she smiled. Slowing her jog to a walk she looked at the stands, she needed to find a ointment that will allow the wound to heal. Her senses flared up, someone was following her. Glancing back she narrowed her eyes looking over each person. The energry felt like she knew them. Oh! It felt like that male who had helped her when the stand owner was being rude. She stopped at a stand looking over the medical herbs at it, her eyes filled with happiness.

"You like herbs?"

Glancing at the female behind the stand she smiled, "yes. I use herbs majoritiy of the time."

"Ah, you look like a shinobi. Why do you use herbs when you can use jutsus?"

She recalled Hatake saying something about chakra, "I don't have chakra?" She hoped it was correct.

"Such a shame, it would be handy rather than using herbs all the time." The amber eyed female grinned, "ya need anything?"

"The ointment I had made to heal a friend of mine isn't working quite right. Something is missing and I can't find it." Kagome sighed, "it is getting annoying to be honest."

"What are you using?" Kagome listed off what she had been using, "thats your problem. Those two herbs don't mix. They cancel each other out, ya'd think that they would help heal right?"

"Yes," she sighed, "so I just need to take one out?"

"Yeah, and add this." The female lifted a small bundle of green herbs, "it'll help the progress."

"Oh, I don't have any money..."

The other female grinned waving a hand, "from one herb user to another. It is rare to see another herb user."

"Are you serious?!" Kagome smiled brightly, "oh my god, thank you so much!"

"Not a problem. Well since your friend needs that herb you better go help them, huh?"

"Oh yes, again thank you!" Kagome called out over the crowd as she began to walk away, "this is for healing, correct. Wouldn't want him to be poisioned."

Continuing she looked around at the other stands, one stood out it was those shoes that Hatake wore and many others. Looking at them she frowned, she didn't see any use for them. Her sandals worked perfectly fine.

"I see they caught your attention, yeah. I made them."

Dully looking at the owner she turned walking away, that aura was still following her. It was becoming creepy but she ignored it. She had what she needed to heal Hatake, she could get him home then go find a place to live. Once she came to the exit of the village she began to jog back to the hut, the aura was still following her. Wanting to get rid of the person before she got to the hut she took off into the forest hiding in the bushes. The aura continued on to which she turned rushing back to the hut, entering it she forced her miko ki into making the hut become somewhat invisiable.

Hatake looked up at her with mild surprise as she dropped to her knees panting, "were you attacked?"

"N-No... Followed. They are gone," she panted out.

Going to the pile of her things she pulled out a stone and began to make a new ointment, in which Hatake watched her. She didn't mind that, her kit had done the same, instead of offering help like her kit had he just watched. Smiling bitterly, she dipped a finger into it satisfied that it was gooey.

"Remove your shirt," she said then flushed, "I need to change the ointment."

He chuckled shaking his head lifting his shirt, moving closer she wiped the first ointment off then replaced it with the new one. She saw him flinch slightly, did it have a stinging property of healing? Glancing up at him she made sure he wasn't in anymore pain before covering the wound. Moving back she placed her hands on her lap.

"Hatake-san, this ointment should work this time. I'll check it tomorrow, we need to move. Someone is outside looking around, I suspect that they followed me here."

"Did you see who it was?"

Shaking her head, "no. I was trying to get them away from here. You are not able to defend yourself, and without my bow I can't protect you."

He sighed leaning against the hut, "I'll send for a team to retrieve us."

"Us?"

"Yes, I'm taking you back to the village. I will protect you."

Her cheeks flushed at his words...

 _ **A/N: So I just got a new job! I'm working mornings so I still will be able to update this story. Like before I'm going to try to update on Fridays, but Fridays are busy at my job. So if not that day, then I will do it on Saturday. Please tell me if I don't update!**_

 _ **ALSO! For those who want to see Kagome's outfit- go to my Instagram, Twitter or Tumblr. It'll be uploaded there.**_

 _ **-MonophonicDreams**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary: After the final battle, she had wished upon the jewel. To bring the people she loved back. Selfish she was ripped away from her loved ones grasp. In a new world she was confused, they walked on water and wore strange clothing. But. None the less she had a task to finish there. She would do as so in return to her world with her loved ones.**_

 _ **Rating: To Be On The Safe Side; MA (if you are under the age of eighteen and are reading this, please have a parent's permission. Thank you- MonophonicDreams!)**_

 _ **Pairing: Kakashi Hatake / Kagome Higurashi**_

 _ **Title: Protecting Her Secret**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Inuyasha / Naruto are own by the respectful owners. I own nothing, the only thing I own is the original characters I insert.**_

 _ **Chapter 6; Team Gai**_

* * *

Shifting under the weight of Hatake she kept her senses at high alert, they had to move due to the person that followed her stayed there the night but were gone in the morning. She continued to force herself to go, she didn't want the person to harm Hatake while she was around. Her senses picked up on four people moving towards them, helping him lean against a tree she took a protective stance in front of him.

"What is it?"

"There are four people coming towards us at a fas- no there is a canine with them, they are moving quickly towards us."

"You cannot expect to fight them all."

"I fought more beings at once including the enemy- I won."

Seeing movements she took a deep breath, determination set forth, "KAKASHI! I SEE YOU ARE ALIVE!"

She stumbled back a bit when two figures dressed in all green jumped down from the trees. Quickly she moved closer to Hatake with the dagger ready for an attack. She didn't know them. They could be here to harm him.

"Gai-sensei you startled the female with Kakashi-sensei!"

"You sly dog, Kakashi. This is where you have been. She looks way to young for you."

"I'm nineteen!" She snapped then slapped a hand over her mouth, "Hatake-san do you know them?"

"I asked her to send my team." He sighed.

Sensing him move she quickly moved to steady him, "the wound isn't healed yet. You need to be careful."

"Here, let me see the wound."

She glanced at the other female that was with the group, "do you know how to heal?"

"Yes, its not as strong as Sakura-chan's though. But I can close the wound."

Glancing up at Hatake she saw him nod slightly, helping him down to the ground she made sure not to cause him any pain. Seeing the other female move closer she backed up, wrapping her arms around herself she frowned. She wasn't needed anymore. It was as if she hadn't let her ragtag gang of the past, her lover would always go to the female who looked like her for help. Bowing her head she tightened her arms around herself, this was unfair. It was as if the past was being shoved into her face again. She was just a weaker version of everyone.

Her body tensed when a hand landed on her shoulder, grabbing their wrist she spun underneath them pinning their arm behind their back. Forcing the person to the ground she blinked looking to see what she had done. Flushing she quickly released the wrist of the male dubbed Gai. Her hands flew to her mouth covering it, oh god. Her aniki's training was deeply imbedded into her mind.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that I had done that!" She felt her body tremble, she wanted to contiue to apologize only she couldn't find her voice.

The other male dressed in green jumped up with an exclaimation, "that was quick!"

"I had not expected that!"

"Whoever trained you must have been very skilled," another male said.

Lowering her hands she blinked, "you are not mad at me?"

"No! You displayed a youthful show!"

Smiling weakly she looked toward Hatake to see him shaking his head returning her gaze to the three males before her she smiled a bit more. "My Aniki taught me how to fight, he was a skilled fighter. Graceful. Agile, well respected." Lowering her head she frowned, "he _was._ "

"The wound is closed up, but not healed all the way. Whatever you used worked awesomily!"

Smiling weakly once more she went to Hatake's side, "can you walk by yours-" She blinked, he had slumped as if he was asleep. Placing a hand on his exposed skin she knew he wasn't running a fever. "He is unconcious."

She watched as Gai lifted him onto his back, "he has been pushing himself."

"What caused his wound?"

Flushing she looked down, "some men were chasing me. Hatake-san stopped them. He got hurt in result."

"Don't feel upset, he did a noble thing." The younger boy clad in green said, "can you keep up with us?"

She watched the others jumped into trees, "n-no."

"Here," seeing him kneel down slightly she flinched.

Timidly climbing onto his back she squeaked when he jumped into the trees following behind his team. She stayed silent watching the scenery, she knew she didn't belong in this place.

"I'm Rock Lee," he called to her.

Pressing herself closer she softly said, "Higurashi Kagome. Its nice to meet you Lee-san."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Guys I love reading your reviews. And I love all the people following the story and favoriting it. You guys keep me writing! Thank you! Next chapter. They make it to the village, will she want to stay?**_

 _ **-MonophonicDreams**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Summary: After the final battle, she had wished upon the jewel. To bring the people she loved back. Selfish she was ripped away from her loved ones grasp. In a new world she was confused, they walked on water and wore strange clothing. But. None the less she had a task to finish there. She would do as so in return to her world with her loved ones._**

 ** _Rating: To Be On The Safe Side; MA (if you are under the age of eighteen and are reading this, please have a parent's permission. Thank you- MonophonicDreams!)_**

 ** _Pairing: Kakashi Hatake / Kagome Higurashi_**

 ** _Title: Protecting Her Secret_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Inuyasha / Naruto are own by the respectful owners. I own nothing, the only thing I own is the original characters I insert._**

 ** _Chapter 7; Konohagakure_**

* * *

They had stopped to take a break, these people were amazing. She smiled weakly towards Neji as he introduced himself, she wanted to walk away from them. She didn't want to let them down, once they found out that she failed her friends in the past who would want her around? Walking towards the river they were close to she knelt down at the water. It was so much like the past, the water felt like it too.

Feeling something pull at her senses she looked up then froze, it was the same male who had helped her get the blanket for Hatake. Glancing back at the group she smiled before returning her gaze on the giant male, jumping over the river she wasted no time to move closer to him.

"Its you! I want to thank you again for helping me out at the village," she saw him nod before turning, "wait! Whats your name?"

"Juugo," his voice was deep and yet sweet at the same time.

"Well Juugo-kun, thank you." She grabbed his hand holding it with both of hers, "I'm Kagome."

She noticed he had a slight dust of pink across his cheeks, he was blushing! "I must return to my friends."

"Be safe Juugo-kun!" She called out waving when he flickered away.

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing?"

She jumped quickly turning, it was Lee. Relaxing she placed a hand over her chest, "I thought I saw something."

"I see, we're going to camp here for the night. It would be safe if you stayed close."

Nodding she watched as he returned to his team, sighing she turned looking towards the way Juugo disappeared. Why did his aura seem troubled? Sighing she turned going back towards the group, jumping over the river she was glad that she didn't fall into it. Sitting down by it she was in content watching the water, her vision blurred slightly as she recalled doing this with her kit. They would sit by the water as they placed cherry blossoms in it. Hearing movement beside her she glanced towards it.

"Hatake-san, I'm glad you are moving well."

He just nodded, "tell me who you were before."

Blinking she returned her gaze to the water, her tone soft. "I was a simple student. Who by chance was granted with miko ki. I had fought to put a jewel together again, one I had shattered. With the help of close friends we accomplished that. Only... they lost their lives. I didn't. I was the only one to survive in the end, well expect our enemy. He and his minions. They thought they could over power the 'weak little girl'. They were fooled. I had slain them all. To leave him and I."

"Who is this?"

"Naraku," she spat the name out with such hate it surprised Hatake, "he thought if I lost my vision for a bit that he could claim what was rightfully his. He was fooled again. I stabbed the end of my arrow into his heart."

"You're blind?"

Shaking her head she unknowingly leaned against him, "I have my vision. Now. I am just an annoyance who cannot keep up with people such as yourself."

"You seem to have proven that you are not an annoyance," he said, "Lee won't stop bragging about how you managed to pin Gai down."

Shrugging she slowly felt herself fall into a slumber.

* * *

Jerking awake she looked around, she was in a room. It looked like a hospital room. Blinking she looked out of the large window in the room. So this was Hatake's village...?

"She's awake!"

She tensed up quickly getting out of the bed, glancing around she made hast to the door pushing pass the nurse running down the hall. She didn't want to be in the village, it would only bring suffering if she stayed here. Running out of the large building she froze looking around. She allowed her senses to open, she needed to find Hatake to tell him she wasn't going to stay in the village. She couldn't. Running down the dirt path she ducked and dodged citizens, they called her rude names as she did so. It didn't phase her.

She continued her fast pace, she knew she should slow down but she wanted to quickly leave. Seeing silver hair she quickened her pace, seeing that it was indeed him she slowed her run down to a jog. Hatake seem to have noticed her for he stopped speaking with the group of teenagers to walk to her.

"Why are you out of the hospital?"

"W-Why did you bring me here?! I will only cause trouble!" She cried out, "I didn't want to come here!"

She froze when he place a hand on her shoulder, "Higurashi. You are a rare person, you need to be protected."

Slapping his hand away she glared up at him, "I have protected myself for four years. I can continue to do it."

"Kakashi-sensei who is this?"

"Sakura, Naruto, Sai. Go."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei!"

She watched as the group flickered away, continuing to glare up at him she held her ground. "I don't need help."

"Higurashi, you are not use to this place. You didn't know that mikos did not exist here. You need protection."

"I'll fight you if I have to."

"I will win."

"JERK!" She yelled out pulling her hand back before snapping it forward.

* * *

 ** _A/N: HAHA! I left it at a cliff. It was getting a bit too long. And my mind tells me to continue to match it each time. ene So I ended it at a cliff. I went with the suggestions that reviewers gave the Twins. They wanted a independant Kagome, I gave them that. For now. HAHAH!_**

 ** _-MonophonicDreams_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Summary: After the final battle, she had wished upon the jewel. To bring the people she loved back. Selfish she was ripped away from her loved ones grasp. In a new world she was confused, they walked on water and wore strange clothing. But. None the less she had a task to finish there. She would do as so in return to her world with her loved ones._**

 ** _Rating: To Be On The Safe Side; MA (if you are under the age of eighteen and are reading this, please have a parent's permission. Thank you- MonophonicDreams!)_**

 ** _Pairing: Kakashi Hatake / Kagome Higurashi_**

 ** _Title: Protecting Her Secret_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Inuyasha / Naruto are own by the respectful owners. I own nothing, the only thing I own is the original characters I insert._**

 ** _Chapter 8; Konohagakure pt 2_**

* * *

He caught her wrist with ease, dully looking down at her with his one eye he sighed. "You helped me when I didn't want it."

"Its my job!" She snapped lifting a leg to kick him only to have him use his legs to grab her ankle, "you're such a jerk!"

"Let me protect you like you helped me. See it as my payment."

"I don't want anything!" She hissed out pulling her other arm back ready to slap him only for him to already have it in his grasp. "Release me at once!"

"Not until you agree."

"Agree with what?" She growled out.

"You'll stay here and be protected by me."

"Why should I?" She flushed leaning back when he leaned forward, her heart began to race.

"Because, you need protection. I do not think you would want people using you to harm innocent people."

She frowned, she didn't want that to happen... "Let go of me..."

He released her only keeping the wrist of her first attempt to hit him, "Will you stay with me?"

Her face turned red at the words, "don't put it like that!" She snapped then lowered her voice, "but fine."

Releasing her he tilted his head a bit, she didn't know if he was smiling or not. It was creeping her out a bit. Crossing her arms she glared at the ground, this was unfair. She could protect herself perfectly fine. Maybe lose a few times but not always. She rolled her eyes when he said they needed to introduce her to the Hokage. What was a Hokage? It didn't seem like it was fun. Following behind him she scrunched her nose when he would glance back towards her. She didn't like this.

Huffing she shrugged his hand off when he allowed her before him. Glaring at him from over her shoulder she dared him to say anything that he would later regret. She returned her gaze to the front stopping when two men in masks got in her path, taking a step back she frowned before glaring at them. She was not going to be intimidated by these masked people, seeing they weren't budging she took another step back hitting Kakashi's chest.

"I have to meet Tsunade-sama, she needs to come as well."

"She is an unidentified body, she needs to stay here."

"I-Its fine, I'll stay here." She glanced up at Kakashi, "I-I'll be fine."

Their auras frightened her slightly, she didn't know if she should say something but she didn't want them to know what she was. Keeping her eyes on the two men she kept her hands in a fist in case she needed to fight. Something was telling her that she needed to. Seeing them take a step towards her she backed up into the wall, her glare flaring up in warning.

"I don't think she is a shinobi," one said.

"No, she isn't. Probably trying to weasel her way into Hatake's pants."

"I-I'm right here!" She snapped, then whimpered when their heads turned towards her.

"Well are you?"

Angered by the words she stood tall, her sapphire orbs held a challenge. "I suggest before you speak about a woman or even to a woman you should take into consideration if they can put you into your place.

"I don't see a woman here." She knew they were purposely pushing her buttons.

Clenching her fists tighter she bit out in the same tone her aniki would, "I suggest you apologize to me now."

"We do not work for you." When they took another step towards her she retaliated and took a step towards them, "all we see is a weak civilian. There is nothing you can do."

Biting an animalistic growl out she felt her miko ki desprately trying to flare to life, "filthy swine."

She grunted hitting the wall, how dare they shove her! Stomping down on one's foot she then thrusted her flat palm against the other's mask successfully removing it before she then thrusted her palm into their nose. With the sick crunch she turned to the still masked one.

"Stupid bitch!"

"Shall I break something else of yours?" She snapped glaring at the male holding his nose, "besides I think for someone who works under the Hokage shouldn't be threatening towards their guests."

She rolled her eyes blocking the fist coming towards her, grabbing their wrist in a tight grip she twisted behind them holding both their arms behind their backs in a painful position. Allowing her senses to come forth she went to follow Kakashi's aura only to have it in the same area. Blinking she looked towards it then flushed seeing him with two other females.

"You didn't mention that she can defend herself."

"I had only seen her pin Gai down, nothing like this Tsunade-sama."

"You can release them."

Nodding she released the grip she had on them before dancing away from them towards Kakashi, hiding behind his back she scrunched her nose glaring at the two men she had embarrassed. They glared back at her in return.

"Tell Danzo to bother his visitors, not mine." The busty female barked out then turned towards her, "I need to speak with you."

* * *

 ** _A/N: I don't know what I even did! Dx I just wanted to prove to Tsunade that Kagome wouldn't be a weak girl. Guess that will make it harder for Kagome to relax. Damn, Sesshou-chan you taught her how to be a badass. WHY?!_**

 ** _Anyways, Kakashi did see it all after he went and got Tsunade. They stood there watching the whole thing._**

 ** _-MonophonicDreams_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: After the final battle, she had wished upon the jewel. To bring the people she loved back. Selfish she was ripped away from her loved ones grasp. In a new world she was confused, they walked on water and wore strange clothing. But. None the less she had a task to finish there. She would do as so in return to her world with her loved ones.**

 **Rating: To Be On The Safe Side; MA (if you are under the age of eighteen and are reading this, please have a parent's permission. Thank you- MonophonicDreams!)**

 **Pairing: Kakashi Hatake / Kagome Higurashi**

 **Title: Protecting Her Secret**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha / Naruto are own by the respectful owners. I own nothing, the only thing I own is the original characters I insert.**

 **Chapter 9; Cititzen Of Konoha**

* * *

Fidgeting she looked down at her feet as Tsunade talked to her, she wanted to know what she could do... She couldn't answer that. That would mean that her secret of being a miko would be thrown out into the open. Might as well slap a target on her forehead.

"Higurashi!"

"Sorry!" She jumped, "I specialize in medical herbs and poisons. Herbology is my main specialty though."

"No chakra?"

She shook her head, "I don't have any."

"I see. Where were you before Hatake found you?"

Her eyes widened, she was going to say in battle, but that was a no go. "I-I was traveling."

"Where from?"

"W-Well my village doesn't have a name, its just a village. Mainly farmers."

"Very well, where did you learn to fight like that."

"My Aniki," she smiled fondly.

"Your brother?"

"Yes. He was a skilled fighter, he wanted me to be able to protect myself if the occasion called for it."

"Obviously," Tsunade looked at the pen in her hand, "I just need a bit more before you can stay here in Konoha as a guest."

"I understand."

"You have no income whatsoever, how will you survive here?"

"This is where I come into hand," Kakashi took a step forward, "seeing as she helped me. I am returning the favor. Higurashi can stay with me in my apartment."

The look Tsunade gave him had Kagome blushing, "relationship status?"

"Mar-" Her eyes widened slightly before frowning looking down, "single."

"You were married?"

"Yes, he was killed in battle."

"Children?"

"Adopted, also deceased." She whispered her arms coiling around herself.

"I'm sorry," Tsunade said softly, "relatives?"

"Deceased as well.. To save myself from suffering, anyone who was close to me is dead. They all died in battle." She said.

"Understood, final part. If you wish to stay here in Konohagakure, what would you be able to do?"

"Almost anything."

"So you can be a teacher in the academy?"

"Generally I am well with children," she smiled weakly.

"I'll get into contact with Iruka, you can help him in the class room. The kids are getting rowdier now."

Nodding she bowed when they were dismissed, walking ahead of Kakashi she frowned. "Do you mind if I walk around? I'll find you when I'm finished."

"Don't stay out too late," he said watching her walk away.

...

She cursed herself, it was nightfall, she fell asleep after crying. Following Kakashi's aura she pushed her way through the crowded streets. This was new to her. Back in the past people hurried inside after nightfall. Huffing she turned down a alley way- mistake. She let a muffled cry go when a hand covered her mouth.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah. I'm leaving a cliffy. ! How could you Author-chan! HAHAH! I've been planning this for a whole day now! HAHAHAH! That's evil laughing. I'm sorry. I've had a lot of energy drinks today. And. If you see any misspells please tell me. I don't proof read before uploading. xD I just do it. This is actually short. I don't know why either.**

 **And yes. To answer a question in a review. xD She won't get in trouble with Tsunade. But with the world. Yes.**

 **AND! If anyone has any suggestions of songs to listen to while writing! Tell me! I need inspiration.**

 **-MonophonicDreams**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Summary: After the final battle, she had wished upon the jewel. To bring the people she loved back. Selfish she was ripped away from her loved ones grasp. In a new world she was confused, they walked on water and wore strange clothing. But. None the less she had a task to finish there. She would do as so in return to her world with her loved ones.**_

 _ **Rating: To Be On The Safe Side; MA (if you are under the age of eighteen and are reading this, please have a parent's permission. Thank you- MonophonicDreams!)**_

 _ **Pairing: Kakashi Hatake / Kagome Higurashi**_

 _ **Title: Protecting Her Secret**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Inuyasha / Naruto are own by the respectful owners. I own nothing, the only thing I own is the original characters I insert.**_

 _ **Chapter 10; Trouble With A Captial T**_

* * *

She struggled against the grip on her, she had already bit them resulting in the object- she assumed a glove to be shoved into her mouth with tape over it. Throwing her head back she felt the satisfaction in the groan from her kidnapper. A muffled cry came from her being shoved face first into the wall, her anger rose as her skirt did. She shoved away from the wall pushing herself back into her attacker, ripping the tape from her mouth she spat the glove out.

She was not about to allow this pig to walk away, she dropped down onto the obvious male. Forcing her weight onto him she pulled her curled fist back popping it forward into the male's face a few times. She ignored the hits she received, she was not going to lose this. A soft cry came from her being forced off of him, grabbing onto him she grabbed his wrist pinning his arm behind his back. Hearing him cry out in pain she smirked, pig.

"Move now."

"You're breaking it!"

"GOOD!" She snapped loudly, "move NOW."

Forcing him out of the alleyway she ignored the rest of the villagers, she needed to find a place where there were shinobis. They could handle this better than her.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

She blinked then winced at the feeling of her swollen eye throbbing in pain, "may I help you?"

"Uh yeah. What are you doing with this guy?"

She looked at the boy who spoke, he had weird markings on his face. His aura said canine, "are you a shinobi?"

"Yeah?"

"Go-" She bit out a growl twisting his arm, "don't try to run!" Hearing his cry she stopped twisting, "he attacked me. I fought him off."

"Here," she watched the boy take over keeping the male from running. "Ino, come take a look at her."

"Look at wh- Oh gosh. Are you okay? Come into the light so I can see it better."

Kagome was shocked by how they were behaving, the female named Ino grabbed her hand pulling her into a shop then hissed. "I-I'm fine. There is no need to do this."

"Its not a problem," she smiled at her, "besides you look younger than us and that guy tried to- ugh! Disgusting. I'll feel bad if I don't help you."

"I'm nineteen."

"Really?! You look so young though!" Her cheeks flushed a light red, "all that guy did was bruise you up a bit. Your lip is busted and your eyebrow is swollen. I can heal them for you."

"Really, its fine." She smiled despite the busted lip, "I have herbs that can fix this up."

"Herbs?"

"Y-"

"There you are." She blinked looking back then quickly hid her face, "what happened?"

"Oh hey Kakashi-sensei. Some guy attacked her, do you know her?"

"She is under my protection," Kakashi said.

"I see, make sure to take her to the hospital to have them check her out." Ino smiled at her, "despite what happened it was nice meeting someone who has Kakashi-sensei worried."

Before she could say anything the petite blonde flitted away going the direction the boy went. Timidly looking up towards Kakashi she frowned. His aura had shifted, he was upset.

"Did he do anything?"

Shaking her head she smiled wincing at the sharp stabbing feeling that went through her lip, "no. I fought him off. He looked worse than I did."

"We are still stopping at the hospital. Not even a full day as a citizen and you get into trouble."

Huffing she rolled her eyes, as if she planned for it to happen.

* * *

 **A/N: I had a brief thought while I was cooking, what if Kagome defended herself against an attacker such as that. Would she win or would something happen? Knowing our brave stubborn little miko she won. She fought, beat the snot, and won. Besides, I think something is forming between them. More one sided than anything, and its Kakashi. I think its just, 'you saved me so I must protect you.' He's upset that he couldn't protect her.**

 **YES! Ino was nice! Ino is my baby, and I will always be sweet to her! I think other people don't give her justice. She is awesome. Lets end that.**

 **ALSO! I'm stating here and now, rape or actions that will lead to it is not okay. I used the actions that might lead to it in order to progress in the story. It would have been a trainwreck if it was just a kidnapping. Who the fuck would kidnap Kagome? Ain't no one from her time there nor do they know she is a miko. So. It wouldn't have worked.**

 **If I have offended anyone, please tell me. I will gladly apologize. I have no problem doing that.**

 **-MonophonicDreams**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Summary: After the final battle, she had wished upon the jewel. To bring the people she loved back. Selfish she was ripped away from her loved ones grasp. In a new world she was confused, they walked on water and wore strange clothing. But. None the less she had a task to finish there. She would do as so in return to her world with her loved ones._**

 ** _Rating: To Be On The Safe Side; MA (if you are under the age of eighteen and are reading this, please have a parent's permission. Thank you- MonophonicDreams!)_**

 ** _Pairing: Kakashi Hatake / Kagome Higurashi_**

 ** _Title: Protecting Her Secret_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Inuyasha / Naruto are own by the respectful owners. I own nothing, the only thing I own is the original characters I insert._**

 ** _Chapter 11; She's An Adult, Let Her Be_**

* * *

She continued to glare at Kakashi as she sat in a chair waiting for the nurse to check her wounds. He wouldn't take a simple, 'I'm fine'. He pushed until she went to the hospital. She didn't want to, she hated hospitals. They made her nervous.

"I am perfectly fine, nothing is broken. I can pu-" she stopped in mid sentence when he leaned forward flicking her forehead, covering it she flushed continuing to glare at him, "jerk!"

"Stop, I won this one."

"I'll show you won," she mummbled under her breath crossing her arms.

"Higurashi?"

Sitting straight she smiled weakly, "yes?"

"What seem- oh dear." The nurse breathed out, "what happened here?"

"She was attacked," Kakashi said.

The nurse flushed looking at him before returning her gaze to Kagome, "I see. Did anything se-"

Flushing she cried out, "I'm a virgin!" Her face warmed up along with her neck, "I-I fought him off."

"Good, now all I will do is heal the wounds on your face. Your eyebrow looks kinda bad."

She nodded then jerked when green hands came towards her, seeing it was like her miko ki she froze. This was chakra. Her ki wrapped around it studying the foreign energy. This felt as if it was a part of their body, as if they needed it to survive. She wondered if it was the same with Kakashi, did he need this strange energy to survive. Glancing towards him she scrunched her nose at his masked expression. She knew he was amused.

"All done, we'll let your lip heal normally. Your eye needed to be healed the most." The nurse went back to the paper work, "do you live alone?"

"She is staying with me." The nurse flushed nodding writing something down.

"I'll just finish this up, you can go now."

Nodding she stood up in the process shoving his hand off of the top of her head, glaring at him she quickly left. She was getting tired of people thinking she was weak or that she needed to be protected. She had defeated the worlds greatest evil in battle, she won. She wasn't weak. And she did not need to be protected as much as they were.

"Higurashi," she heard him sigh as she continued to walk, "Higurashi stop."

Turning on him she narrowed her eyes angrily on his form, she was so tired of being ordered now. "Look, I'm not a child! I'm an adult. I am so tired of being looked down at for my size or age." She lowered her voice lifting a hand to her chest, "I have fought in battles. I have killed. I watched my loved ones die in battle. The last thing I want is someone to look at me as if I can't do anything. If I had my way I would be home with my family, laughing over our victory. But I can't. Instead I'm here. There must be a reason for me here. So please. Just treat me as your equal until I find the reason."

Kakashi stared at her in silence, shoving his hands into his pockets he sighed. "Alright."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Its short I know but I just couldn't finish it. Dx The words were at loss for me here. Chapter 12 should be better._**

 ** _-MonophonicDreams_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Summary: After the final battle, she had wished upon the jewel. To bring the people she loved back. Selfish she was ripped away from her loved ones grasp. In a new world she was confused, they walked on water and wore strange clothing. But. None the less she had a task to finish there. She would do as so in return to her world with her loved ones._**

 ** _Rating: To Be On The Safe Side; MA (if you are under the age of eighteen and are reading this, please have a parent's permission. Thank you- MonophonicDreams!)_**

 ** _Pairing: Kakashi Hatake / Kagome Higurashi_**

 ** _Title: Protecting Her Secret_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Inuyasha / Naruto are own by the respectful owners. I own nothing, the only thing I own is the original characters I insert._**

 ** _Chapter 12; Naruto Uzumaki!_**

* * *

Sitting in the corner of the classroom she watched as the children studied, leaning back into the chair she sighed softly looking down at the papers in her hand. She could get paid to help Iruka in the class, she assumed they didn't want her to stay with one of their shinobi. They most likely wanted her to be on her own and survive until they probably kicked her out.

"Kagome-chan," Iruka said softly.

Shaking her head she smiled looking up at him, "yes Iruka-san?"

"Could you run this to the Hokage?"

"Of course," she said standing.

Setting the papers down in the chair she grabbed the stack of papers handed out towards her, walking out of the class she sighed walking down the hallway. Curious she glanced down at the paper work, it was about the students. They were ready to graduate into shinobis. They would have to kill in order to survive out there. Shaking her head she tsked, this world was twisted. She cried out in shock running into someone, with annoyance she watched the papers float up into the air scattering everywhere.

Cursing she ignored her pulsing backside in order to grab the papers, her eyes widened feeling a demonic aura. It was in front of her. Her head snapped up looking at the source of it. It was that blonde boy who was with Kakashi. Ignoring the papers she quickly crawled to his side, grabbing his chin she turned his head. It came with a protest but she needed to see if he had pointed ears. Seeing none her brows drew together in confusion. He had to be a half-demon. That is what the aura said.

Sitting back she bowed her head, "I'm sorry! I thought I saw a spider on you." She was proud of the lie she said. People hated spiders.

"Hey! You're the girl who was with Kakashi-sensei!"

Smiling bitterly she titled her head looking up at him, "thats me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm assisting Iruka-san- oh damn!" She turned grabbing the papers, "I'll get in so much trouble!"

"Here," he grinned helping her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

With the help of the blonde haired boy she quickly gathered all of the papers, when finished she stood with all the papers in her hands. "Where are you going now?"

"To the Hokage, Iruka-san asked me to deliver these."

"I'll go with you."

Blinking she looked up at him then noticed the blush that covered his face, "oh its fine. I can do it."

"Its not a problem for me to help you," at his grin she couldn't refuse.

With a sigh she smiled sweetly, " alright. By the way, I'm Kagome."

"Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!"

Giggling she began to walk with Naruto beside her, "well I'll believe it. You seem pretty determinded to be the Hokage, why?"

"I want people to acknowledge me, I want to protect everyone in this village. Even if they don't like me."

"I see. I believe you can do it." Smiling she glanced towards him, "whenever someone says you can't... Don't listen to them. They will do whatever they can to break you," she looked down towards the ground sadly, "even if they call you weak. You are not."

"Man, thats deep. Did someone try to put you down?"

"In the past," tightening her girp on the papers she frowned, "my old enemy."

"Old? What happened?"

She glanced towards him briefly, "I killed him."

She heard his sharp inhale of breath, "y-you killed someone? But you look so innocent!"

It happened before she could stop it, a loud laugh came from her followed my others. "You look innocent, but I am sure you have killed people before. Besides, it is how the world works. Kill or be killed. And I don't think you can become a Hokage if you don't survive."

"Kakashi-sensei has said that before," he grumbled, "you shouldn't be hanging around that old fart."

Another laugh came from her, "old fart? My! I'll have to call him that one day."

"Don't tell him I said it!" He ran in front of her waving his arms, "I'll get in trouble."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun! I'll protect you from the old fart."

Seeing him pout caused her to giggle, which caused him to blush. They continued their way to the Hokage's tower, Naruto filling the silence with stories of his team and their adventures. She listened carefully, some of the things he said could help her fit into this place better. A few times she couldn't help it, she laughed, it was entertaining.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Don't want it to get too long!_**

 ** _\- MonophonicDreams_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Summary: After the final battle, she had wished upon the jewel. To bring the people she loved back. Selfish she was ripped away from her loved ones grasp. In a new world she was confused, they walked on water and wore strange clothing. But. None the less she had a task to finish there. She would do as so in return to her world with her loved ones._**

 ** _Rating: To Be On The Safe Side; MA (if you are under the age of eighteen and are reading this, please have a parent's permission. Thank you- MonophonicDreams!)_**

 ** _Pairing: Kakashi Hatake / Kagome Higurashi_**

 ** _Title: Protecting Her Secret_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Inuyasha / Naruto are own by the respectful owners. I own nothing, the only thing I own is the original characters I insert._**

 ** _Chapter 13; Hurtful Words_**

* * *

After she delivered the papers and a small dicusion on how she would be watched, she was walking down the streets with Naruto. She could sense him looking at her every once and a while, she knew he was curious to know what Tsunade was talking about. Sighing she leaned against a tree, looking up at him she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Fire away."

"What was Granny talking about?

"I fought off two men in her office, she doesn't trust me." She sighed once more looking away, "or it is the fact that I am staying with Hatake. I don't know, but I know she doesn't trust me..."

"I trust you."

Her head snapped towards him, his sweet smile had her flushing, it was so much like her kits. "Surely you must be a fool, for all you know I could be your enemy."

"Nope, if you were you would have tried to kill me by now."

"Who would want to kill you? You are sweet."

He blushed throwing his hands behind his head, "there are people."

She stared at him for a few seconds before shaking her head, she couldn't say it. That would give her secret away. And.. that would end in her being used as a weapon. Biting her lip she winced, she had forgot that it had yet to heal. Timdily touching it she winced again. It hurt worse than it did last night. Of course, she just dug her teeth into it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I should head bac-"

"Look, there is that girl who was with Kakashi. She's with that boy now."

"Come on look at her outfit, she has nothing underneath it except fishnets. Easy."

She froze, they were talking about her. Looking down she ignored Naruto's calls, she couldn't help it. Tears sprang forth, she had done nothing wrong and yet people were talking bad about her. Using the back of her hand she wiped away the tears. She stopped looking at the area she was in, it had trees. Perfect.

Climbing the tree she hid in the thick branches, curling into herself she kept her sobs quite. She had yet to let everything go. She needed to cry, this place was so cruel. People gave you hateful looks, and whispered behind your back. Not to mention, they sent kids off to fight. Not caring if they became scarred, they needed their warriors. How cruel.

She hated this place, she would have rather stayed in the past. At least she was surrounded by people who loved her. Here... They didn't trust her, they suspected she would turn on them. She wouldn't though. She would only defend herself if it came to it. They didn't know that.

"Are you done crying?"

Her head snapped up looking around, seeing nothing she glanced down to see silver. Kakashi was waiting for her. Wrapping her arms around her knees she looked ahead of her, why was he always around? Didn't he trust her? Of course not, a little voice whispered in the back of her head. He still suspected she wasn't a true miko.

"Hatake, catch!" She called out jumping from the tree, her eyes clenched shut bracing for pain if he didn't.

"What were you doing?"

At his sharp tone she smiled brightly, he didn't allow her to jump to her death! "Thank god you caught me, that would have been messy."

"Why did you jump?"

Smiling she tilted her head to the side, "I knew you would have caught me. Besides," she held her right hand up, "I'm going to prove that I'm a mi-"

She inhaled sharply when he grabbed her hand dismissing the forming light, "when I said I would protect you, that meant from yourself too. Why are you trying to show your ability off?"

"Everyone doubts me!-"

"I don't doubt you, your sanity- that is a different conversation."

Her brow ticked, "I am perfectly sane!"

"Naruto has that same reaction."

Grinning deviliously she leaned up, "hey old fart I think the only person to question sanity is you."

At his dead pan expression, she laughed. "Naruto is in trouble."

"N-No! He's a sweet boy, you leave him alone!" She bit out shoving her index finger into his chest, "got it bud."

"I see now. You have a crush on my student."

Her face lit up, "NO! I like-" Slapping a hand over her mouth she glared up at him, "I like no one."

He chuckled ruffling her hair, in which she grumbled smoothing it out. "Who made you cry?"

She froze lowering her hands, he knew someone had made her cry. How? She could have been crying about anything, but he knew someone had. Glancing up at him from underneath her lashes she slowly placed her hands on her chest. Should she tell him that people insulted her virtue? No, that would be pointless. She should lie. It would be for the best.

"I'm emotional, I cry all the time."

"Wrong, I heard the women. You shouldn't allow what they say get to you." She could hear the smirk in his tone, "besides. We know you are a virgin."

Flushing she gripped her jacket, he remembered, oh god... Unknowingly tears started to come forth again, this time from embarrassment. Her head snapped up as she glared at him.

"Forget that I am one! Forget what I said!"

"Don't worry, its our secret."

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! I just have been busy. But I managed to update. And! I got fifty-seven followers on this! Do you know how happy I am about that?! VERY! OH! And going through the reviews, I found one that asked for my Instagram. Its the same as my name on here. MonophonicDreams, my deviantart, and tumblr are the same. Shameless promoting._**

 ** _On another note, I'm kind of at a stopping point in typing. I already have chapter 16 typed, but I can't get past that. Would you guys be okay with me skipping ahead like a few months but writing in a brief summary if anything happened? I want to keep you all happy._**

 ** _-MonophonicDreams_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Summary: After the final battle, she had wished upon the jewel. To bring the people she loved back. Selfish she was ripped away from her loved ones grasp. In a new world she was confused, they walked on water and wore strange clothing. But. None the less she had a task to finish there. She would do as so in return to her world with her loved ones._**

 ** _Rating: To Be On The Safe Side; MA (if you are under the age of eighteen and are reading this, please have a parent's permission. Thank you- MonophonicDreams!)_**

 ** _Pairing: Kakashi Hatake / Kagome Higurashi_**

 ** _Title: Protecting Her Secret_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Inuyasha / Naruto are own by the respectful owners. I own nothing, the only thing I own is the original characters I insert._**

 ** _Chapter 14; His Thoughts (Kakashi's POV)_**

* * *

He had been following her for the past month she had been in Konohagakure, she didn't show signs of being an enemy nor a spy. The only thing suspicious was the fact she would stop in mid walk and look around, he knew she could sense people, maybe that is was she was doing. He began to see how... in others words, sweet she was. She always seemed to be helping someone, or trying to help people. The way the villagers treated her was not the best.

He heard them whisper all sorts of things behind her back, majority of the time they would do it with her in the area. He knew they were doing it on purpose, he saw how she would look down clutching her chest. They got the satisfaction in seeing her upset. He didn't enjoy it, majority of the time he would lean against her new favorite tree to cry in. He would just wait for her to finish before taking her home.

Speaking of home, that had been a disaster the first week, he had walked in on her bathing. Despite his heighten senses he couldn't stop the attack she released. He still could feel the sandal against his face. After all of that he still could not get the scars out of his mind, younger than him and she had more scars than most her age. He could still see the scar on her back- it was as if someone stabbed her. Then there was the scar on her side, what creature had a mouth that big to fit her hip into it's mouth.

"Have you been waiting for me?"

He blinked glancing down at the female of his thoughts, she had her arms behind her back smiling up at him. For some strange reason he felt his heart beat flutter slightly. Shoving his hands into his pockets he tilted his head with a smile, though she couldn't see it.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama wants to speak with you."

He knew from her frown she wasn't happy, "oh."

Was she hoping to see him? He sighed watching her start the walk to the Hokage Tower, she wasn't happy. To be honest, he didn't know why either. Was it she had to speak to the Hokage or that he wasn't there to wait on her? Sighing he followed behind her, she wasn't waiting for him to walk beside her. Yeah, she was mad. Glancing ahead of her he saw two men lifting a crate, he knew she would stop and allow them to go. He frowned beneath his mask seeing her continue to walk, wasn't she paying attention?

His keen hearing picked up the two men curse then a group of people gasp, darting forward he grabbed the little miko who seemed not to be paying attention. He cursed rolling on the ground for a few seconds before coming to a stop, Kagome securely held against his chest. Looking towards the crate he deadpanned seeing kunais and such fall from the now open side. Glancing down at Kagome he blinked to see her eyes locked onto the weapons that were going to be her demise.

"I would have survived if it fell on me," she whispered.

A brow rose looking at the weapons then back to her, they weighed more than she did. It would have been instant death- if not painful. "How so?"

"I can't die."

He blinked, what did she mean by that? Standing he carefully lifted her from the ground, he was use to her saying thank you only he received a small shove as she began to walk again. Groaning softly he ran a gloved hand through his hair, she was a handful. Once again he followed behind her, this time keeping an eye out for her, trouble did seem to find her attractive.

The remaining of the walk was silent, it irked him slightly, he was use to her filling silence with a random conversation. He refused to say it out loud but he had grown fond of the stubborn girl, in fact he would follow her anywhere to make sure she arrived safely. His team despised that he was late but he didn't care. She was safe and sound in the Academy with Iruka, he made sure of that too.

"Business here?"

He rolled his eyes, typical, "She needs to speak with Tsunade-sama."

"Tsunade-sama is busy," the anbu said, his masked face moving towards Kagome every few seconds.

"She asked me personally to bring Higurashi here to speak with her," he didn't like the way this obvious male was looking at Kagome.

"I can wait until she is finished with what she is doing," Kagome said softly.

"Oh! Kagome, Kakashi you're here already. Follow me," the dark haired female smiled.

"Shizune, you seem happy today." Kagome said moving to the other females side.

"I am! Tsunade-sama finished her paperwork. Only this time I didn't have to force her too," Shizune grinned, "go ahead and sit down. I'll go get Tsunade-sama."

He watched as she leaned against the wall, her eyes sliding shut. He subconsciously knew she was studying the auras in the tower. She seemed to do that a lot. He took that time to look over her. She had a soft glow about her, it was as if she were truly a holy being. He looked away when he saw her looking towards him.

"Good, you both are here." Tsunade said walking to her desk, "Kagome after your work with Iruka we are permanently placing you beside him. He has seemed to relax a bit due to your help. The only thing we need to fix is the housing arrangement."

"Why?" Kakashi watched as Kagome moved towards Tsunade's desk, "is there a problem with me staying with Hatake-kun?"

Tsunade sighed looking down at her hands, "yes. You haven't shown signs of being a spy. But. There is that possibility. You seem to always be looking around while walkin-"

"I am new, I don't know anything here yet!"

"Understandable. We have been getting reports of you sneaking around at night to go to the training grounds, some say you are meeting someone."

"Tsunade-sama, she is usually with me at night. She is the one who prepares meals then cleans up. It takes her a bit of time to do it. After she goes to bed."

"You have been watching her?"

"Yes," he felt Kagome's glare, "I know the routine she does daily."

"Still. Higurashi, you knew this was a problem when you entered this village. You have no information whatsoever. It is a bit suspicious."

"I have done nothing but help Iruka-kun and stay beside Hatake. Why are you pushing for me to live on my own? Hatake has no problem with me staying with him." Kagome snapped, "unless you believe I am spy."

Kakashi sighed placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder pulling her back to keep her from tackling the Hokage, "its not that. What will you do if he is away on a mission?"

"I will stay in his home and do the tasks assigned to me at the Academy," the little miko bit out.

"I'm sorry but we have found an apartment that you can afford, Shizune give her the paperwork. And Hatake I need to speak with you. Higurashi you are dismissed."

He watched as Kagome snatched the papers from Shizune's hands before rushing out, in her rush he noticed a shimmer in her orbs. She was crying.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm coming close to the point in which I stopped. Dang... x-x Anyways to explain to the person with the "marrired yet a virgin still" review._**

 ** _They had yet to do the deed- they got married in a haste due to knowing the final battle was coming, but they never got the chance to do anything. I'll get into more detail later. InuYasha died in the final battle._**

 ** _-MonophonicDreams_**


End file.
